Vivi
by Yami Ceylan
Summary: Guren and Beni move to a new city to find out all the rumors about haunting in the whole city. Apparently the city has more secrets and mysteries than they expect. Tenkai Knights with mentions of pokemon. Title might change later.


Ok i made this when i couldn't think of anything to write for my Little Blue Ridding Hood story andstarted slowly hiving up on that story so here's this! I'm still planning to write more for the other but I'm running low on ideas. Ok ths has pokemon characters but not sure if I'm literally gonna have the "pokemon" as actual pokemon.

I do NOT own Tenkai Knights or Pokemon. I only own my skills in drawing.

~~(0-0)~~

"This is our new home!" Guren's dad said as he parked Guren sighed.

"It's bigger than the previous one at least" Beni said as she got out of the car. Guren and Beni were brother and sister. Guren's parents adopted her seeing both of her parents died from a horrible accident.

"Yeah but we keep on moving. Even max is getting tired of it" there was a meow from a cage infront of guren. He got out with max and joined his adopted sister.

"This is the last move i promise." Their dad promised while his kids had a face like 'yeah right'. They helped him bring things inside. "Like the new house?" Their dad yelled from the first floor to his kids who were upstairs.

"If i don't can we move back?" Guren crossed his arms and yelled back.

"No" his dad answered back.

"Doesn't matter what i think." Guren said to himself.

"Meow" Max meowed from the top of Guren's bed.

"I bet no one asked you if you want to move either" Guren asked Max.

"Meow ow" Max answered back

"If you ever have kittens and you keep dragging them away from their friends don't expect them to be happy. Got it?"

"Meow?" Max was confused.

"Talking to Max agian?" Beni asked already finished putting her things away.

"You talk to him too, Beni" Guren said looking at her. She ignored him and they looked up things they need to do before going to school.

~(00)~

At school they got a little lost.

"Are you sure you're reading that map right?" Beni asked seeing the same fountain for the forth time today.

"Are you two new here?" A blond guy with a straw hat so big beni wonders why the school allows him to wear it.

"Yeah do you know how it get to here?" Guren asked pointing at the map. He looked at it and nodded.

"It's that way." He pointed to some buildings

"Thanks umm..." Guren started saying.

"Yellow, Yellow Mason" Yellow stretched his arm out to shake one of their hands. Guren shook his hand.

"Guren Nash. This is my sister Beni." Beni stared at him weirdly. She heard so many unique names before but colors are a new one. They followed Yellow's instructions and got to their classroom. Their teacher instructed them to stand in front before taking their seats.

"Ok class we got two new students from Middle Town. Go on, introduce yourselves." The Teacher said to the class and the Nash's

"Right, My name is Guren and this is my sister Beni and i like your town." Guren smiled then two paper airplanes hit their heads. Beni was furious. Guren looked up. "The old 'paper airplane at the new kid' trick"

"Ceylan Jones!" The teacher was angry while the other kids laughed. Ceylan layed back in his chair like it doesn't bother him getting yelled at. "Why don't you two sit in the empty seats?" There was two empty seats. One in the back near Ceylan and one at the front near an emo. Beni was annoyed with the bluenette so she sat with the emo. Guren sat by Ceylan by default. During class Ceylan bothered Guren.

"Dude, hey dude. Dude!" Ceylan whispered. Guren noticed he was talking about him and looked. Ceylan growled at him and Guren wondered if something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Just as he said that Ceylan made a funny face with markers on his eye lids and burped. Took Guren a second but he brusted out laughing. Everything got quiet and everyone including beni looked at him weirdly as Ceylan acted like nothing happened. After class Ceylan joined the two. Beni wasn't happy to have him follow them.

"Teach told me i have to be your guide as punishment" Ceylan said as he made them follow him around school and benham city. Beni whispered something like punishment for us. As they followed Ceylan, Guren got interested more of the city than he did when he moved here. "Oh and most people here think this place is haunted or something. Rumors spread fast i guess." The two Nash's looked at him surprised.

"Haunted? As in ghosts and that stuff? I'm not scared of that stuff." Beni looked at Ceylan like he insulted her cuz she's a girl.

"Hardly anyone believe it to be true but some say spirits"

"Do you believe it?" Guren asked Ceylan. Ceylan shruged.

"Most of their stories sound fake so not all the time." After their tour they went different direcdirections. Guren with Beni of course. They went home and did their homework.

~(00)~

At another house Yellow was petting his pet Chuchu who is a rare species of a mouse on the couch. A door opened and someone came in.

"Chooki! You're back!" Yellows hat was off and turns out Yellow hid 'his' long yellow hair making 'him' look way more feminine. Turns out Yellow is a girl.

"Hey Yellow, sorry practice took longer than i expected." Chooki sat down with her. "Was kiro any trouble?" Yellow and Chuchu sweatdroped.

"She's asleep now atleast." Yellow and Chooki are brother and sister who live with their cousin and aunt.

~~(0-0)~~

Sorry to end it there but felt like the best place and everytime i talked about Yellow it was so hard not to call her HER! So yeah i did that. Sorry if i ruined the manga for ya. I'm not sure if i should continue. Should i?


End file.
